Flirting and Mathematics
by Jedhev
Summary: Edmund, being the young and handsome lad that he is, gets quite a lot of attention. It seems all his diplomatic skills have abandoned him. Fortunately for him Mollie is there to rescue him. Based off a prompt. Set in England. Slight Edmund/OC mainly at end. Other than that, Edmund being a perfect gentleman. Mentions of Lucy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, or the Pevensies. Unfortunately. However I do own Mollie, Iris, Jane and Lizzie. HA C.S. Lewis! **

**So this is a little story that popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. It all started from a prompt in a review of The Army of Narnia, where a 'Guest' asked if I could "Make a oneshot of Ed and Mollie in England where a bunch of girls are flirting with Ed and Mollie gets mad" **

**As you can see it didn't turn out entirely like expected, but I'm quite proud of it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Flirting and Mathematics**

Mollie was sat high in a tree, reading. It wasn't unusual to find the once Lady somewhere she probably shouldn't be, but that was in Narnia, not in England. Mollie had felt an overpowering need to get out of her dormitory room, so she'd grabbed a cardigan and thrown a book and her purse in her satchel and left, only to end up in the nearest park, up one of the trees lining the path. Mollie had happily settled down reading about knights and battles, because you can take the girl out of Narnia but you can't take Narnia out of the girl, until she was interrupted.  
>"Oooh Edmund, you're so smart" Mollie sniggered at the very obvious flirting that was going on below her.<br>"Not really, I just listen and I like to read" a very familiar voice replied. Mollie cautiously stuck her head out and peered through the branches and saw the top of Edmund Pevensie's head, the girl opposite him, Charlotte May Davison.  
>"Would you help me with my classes?" Charlotte asked.<br>"With what?" Edmund asked.  
>"Maths" Charlotte said.<br>"Hang about, Peterson is far better at Maths than me, I'm sure he'll help you" Edmund replied. Mollie rolled her eyes at his obtuseness.  
>"Well I'd rather be taught by you" Charlotte said.<br>"Oh…" Edmund said, realisation dawning on his face.  
>"So…?" Charlotte asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Mollie sighed in annoyance.<br>"I'm…" Edmund said, searching for the best words. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he attempted to think of a way to get out of this as politely as he could, he didn't hear the rustling to their left.

"Hello Edmund" another voice joined in the conversation, Edmund looked up.  
>"Mollie?" he asked.<br>"Are you ready?" she asked, leaning up, "Play along" she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.  
>"Of course. I'm afraid I have to decline Charlotte" Edmund said. "May I?" Edmund asked turning to Mollie and holding out his arm, Mollie nodded and took it.<br>"I'll see you on Monday Charlotte" Mollie said.

The pair walked off, as soon as they were out of sight Mollie dropped her arm.  
>"Thank you" Edmund said.<br>"It's all right. I felt you ought to be rescued" Mollie said.  
>"I do believe all my diplomatic skills have left me" Edmund said.<br>"That's the effect a pretty young lady has on you" Mollie replied. "Anyway, I'd best go"  
>"Don't let me detain you any longer" Edmund said "Just know that I would consider myself an idiot if I thought Miss Davison 'pretty'"<br>"I'm sure many would consider you a fool for not seeing it" Mollie replied, almost cautiously.  
>"Then I will happily be branded a fool. For I cannot lie" Edmund said.<br>"Sure you can't" Mollie said, raising an eyebrow "I'll see you around Edmund"  
>"Oh, of course. May I walk you back to school?" he asked.<br>"No, because I'm already going to have to explain exactly what we were doing" Mollie said "You do not understand how much gossip we have created"  
>"Hey, you kissed me!" Edmund said.<br>"I didn't say it was your fault" Mollie replied "It's everyone and their idea that they should know everyone else's personal business"  
>"Please Mollie, I insist. Lucy will be most disappointed if I leave you" Edmund said.<br>"Very well" Mollie agreed reluctantly "But if you are the cause of gossip, I shall not be happy"  
>"Of course Miss Mollie" Edmund said, inclining his head. Mollie just threw him a look and they settled into silence.<p>

Once they arrived at the school gates, Edmund bowed his head to Mollie, who returned the gesture.  
>"Goodbye Edmund" Mollie said.<br>"I thank you again Mollie, for rescuing me" Edmund said.  
>"All in a day's work" Mollie replied with a smile. Edmund looked into the girl's school yard before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Mollie looked at him, wide eyed, as he walked away, only to turn around and wink before he sauntered off. Mollie stared after him for a moment before she turned and entered the school gates. To her dismay, Charlotte had already arrived back at school. Mollie took a detour to her bedroom, to allow her to avoid Charlotte and her gang.<p>

The next morning the four girls woke and dressed. The Monday morning blues affected them all, even the ever sweet Jane disliked the first lesson Mathematics class they had. They walked into the dining room, Iris leading the way to their tables. It was only when they started on their porridge that Mollie realised the usual chatter of breakfast was almost non-existent and there were more than a few glances coming her way.  
>"I never asked you, how was your walk yesterday. You missed out on Peterson looking mighty fine" Iris said, in an attempt to strike up conversation.<br>"If you want to know, you could just ask. Your subtlety is really not subtle" Mollie replied.  
>"Know what, Mollie?" Jane asked, all big, innocent eyes.<br>"Well I heard something about you and Pevensie, but I chalked that up to rumours" Lizzie said.  
>"Mollie and Pevensie? Oooh, do spill!" Iris said, turning her full attention onto Lizzie, who looked at Mollie, before starting.<br>"Well Charlotte was doing her usual flirting, this time with Pevensie. Anyway, Christie says Mollie appeared from nowhere and kissed him" Lizzie said, throwing another anxious look at Mollie, who rolled her eyes.  
>"That's not what happened" Mollie said, throwing a scathing look at Christie who was sat three tables over, whispering to a group of girls, all of whom were looking at Mollie every now and then.<br>"So what happened" Iris asked "Mollie we can't help dispel rumours if we don't know the truth" Iris was the gossip Queen of the school, and any rumour she told had a base of truth, even if it had been slightly distorted. If anyone was going to sort the rumours out it was Iris.  
>"I was sat in a tree reading, and Charlotte was flirting with Pevensie below me on the path" Mollie began "I know his sister, so I thought I'd help out. I mean he was ridiculously awkward about the entire thing, although Charlotte was being her usual self, so I understand." Mollie said.<br>"So you didn't kiss him?" Jane asked.  
>"Well, no, but yes" Mollie said.<br>"Oh yes, because that clears everything up" Lizzie said sarcastically.  
>"I kissed him on the cheek, to tell him to play along" Mollie replied. "Then we walked away. He walked me back to school, because his sister would never forgive him"<br>"Yeah, right. He likes you" Iris said.  
>"Iris" Mollie said "You are going to go and dispel that rumour. Right now" she said before finishing her breakfast and leaving the table to go and collect her maths stuff.<br>"Spoilsport" Iris replied.

Several years later…..

Mollie walked down the aisle on her father's arm, of her country church. Edmund stood waiting for her.  
>"Told her" Iris said to Jane and Lizzie, both of whom rolled their eyes fondly.<p>

**YEY! I have another story finished. **

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter to The Forgotten Lady. It's just half of this has been written for a while now, and I got back home from work at 00:34. I've finished this at 02:08. I mean I had a bit of food and some water first, and played on the internet. But you get me, I needed to wind down before I could go to sleep, so I was reading through random saved files on my computer, and came across this, and the muse struck. **

**Jedhev **


End file.
